


semantics, or the lack thereof

by judgment



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-18 07:57:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18245663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/judgment/pseuds/judgment
Summary: Phichit recalls a memory of Detroit.





	semantics, or the lack thereof

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lady_Ganesh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Ganesh/gifts).



Nowadays, whenever Phichit chances upon a good pizza, he is unfailingly reminded of the renowned pizzeria where he and Yuuri first ate together in Detroit. Yuuri barely knew any English. They gestured their way throughout and Yuuri started crying during his third slice. It made Phichit think of home a hemisphere away, warm instead of frigid.

It is his fondest memory of Yuuri.

Celestino buys everyone dinner one evening. There is an exceptional margherita pie. Phichit speed-dials Yuuri, then shoves the phone at Celestino.

“Say hi, Ciao-Ciao,” he smiles, heart inexplicably full. Yuuri has an effect on people that way.


End file.
